The Hidden Light
by iyluvrgrl2004
Summary: Part 2 of Unexpected Changes! Kakiya and Inuyasha have just found out some bad news...Kikyo and Kagura have joined up to get the new jewels! What will happen to them? read and find out! r&r! InuKak
1. The New Beginning

Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Inuyasha or any related material.

OK guys an gals! this is the sequal to "Unexpected Changes"!!! i know y'all been waitin' for this for a while so here it is!!!

**HIDDEN LIGHT**

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

Inuyasha was just walking along with Kakiya one day. It had been almost a month since Naraku had been defeated, and life was getting a little boring. Kakiya's seventeenth birthday was coming up, and she was getting really excited. She was walking alongside Inuyasha, and she was humming a tune that she was making up as she went along.

Shippo came up behind them, running and out of breath. "Hey guys! Wait up!" When he caught up to them, he was gasping for air.

"What is it Shippo?" Kakiya asked, a little concerned from the look on Shippo's face.

"Kaede...needs...to...talk...to...you...It's...really...important!" Shippo wheezed.

"Oh, I hope it's not bad news!" Kakiya said, as she and Inuyasha ran for the village.

When they got there, Inuyasha was a little winded, but Kakiya was just fine. Wolf Demons in her clan can run for days without tiring, and she, for one, loved to run more than Kouga, her half brother. Kaede greeted them, and Miroku and Sango were with her. They waited for Shippo, and about five minutes later, the tired young kitsune appeared on the distant horizon, and was soon at the village, barely able to breath. He collapsed from lack of air, and Kakiya walked over to him and gently picked him up. "Inuyasha, we shudda helped him out a little bit back there and at least carried him with us."

"Yeah, well, you coulda told me sooner, ya know," he snapped back at her. She was used to his sarcasm and "toughness" by now, so she just shook her head a little and walked into Kaede's hut, the small kitsune in her arms, dead tired.

"I have important information for ye," was the first sentence to escape Kaede's mouth. She was silent for a short time while she made a small fire in the middle of the hut to cook supper with. When she finally spoke, she didn't sound too happy. "There are thirty smaller versions of the Shikon no Tama that have been made, and already they are spread throughout Shinjoku Jidai. Kagura is in search of them so to gain back her heart."

"You have gotta be kiddin' me!" yelled our han-you friend Inuyasha. "That wench?!? Like she could even get three of the thirty!! She absolutely sucks at any type of fightin'! She always flees from us!! How can she do anything?!?"

"I'll tell ye how. She is determined, and she has the help of others." Kaede was now poking a small fire with a stick to get it going a little more.

"Like who?" snapped the han-you.

"Like Kikyo."

Inuyasha looked surprised. _How can that wench betray us?! _he asked himself. _I'll kill her...again!!!! _he now looked angry. He stormed out of the hut, not caring to hear the rest of it. He went to his tree, and sat to think about whether what he just heard was true or not.

Kakiya grew a little concerned. She went out to look for him, and soon began to worry about what he was doing. She knew about his past love, Kikyo, Kaede's older sister, and the resurrected priestess of the village. She had looked everywhere by this time, everywhere but the tree on the other side of the river. It was spring, and the red and white blossoms would have made his red outfit and silver hair hard to see, even for her excellent vision. She crossed the small bridge, and went over towards the tree. "Inuyasha?" she called, gently.

"What?!" he snapped back. She knew he was really angry, but she still tried to goad him into coming down from the tree.

"Why are you so angry? She's been wanting to kill you since she was resurrected. Why don't you just give her up, kill her again, and live you're own life?" Kakiya thought about what she said, and realized she probably just made him more angry. _Whoops, shouldn't have said that! Why did I say that anyways?_

Inuyasha started to fume, but soon realized that what Kakiya said actually made sense. _She's right. Kikyo has been out to get me. I should give her up. She's just a memory now. _

"Inuyasha?" Kakiya called again, not sure if he had been listening. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree right in front of her. He walked up to her quickly.

Kakiya was nervous thinking he was going to punch her or something, but she was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered in her ear, "You're right....I should give her up...I have someone better now..."

YEA!!! i finally got the first chappie up!! sry it took soo long!! i've been caught up with volleyball and school!!! i'll update soon tho !!! and i promise to make the chapters longer too!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Another new Face

iyluvrgrl2004: sry it took so long to get this up an runnin again...ive been really overcome with volleyball and school, so i havnt had much time....  
Inuyasha: uh huh, whatever....chased after by iyluvrgrl2004 with Sango's HiraikotsuWHAM OW SHIT THAT HURT, BAKA!!!  
iyluvrgrl2004: shows you to believe me next time, eh?  
Inuyasha: Just zip it!!!

**Chapter 2: Another New Face**

Kakiya was amazed that the han-you had just embraced her. For a few seconds, she was wide eyed and open mouthed, shocked at his action. After those few seconds though, she embraced him back, saying, "After I said that, I thought for sure you'd be mad at me."

"I was for a minute, then I realized that you were right...I couldn't stay mad. I knew you were right so there really was no reason to be mad in the first place, Kakiya," Inuyasha replied.

They were still in the embrace when he heard a noise, coming from the river. Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he strained his ears to listen. He didn't want to let go of her, so he tried to listen in to pick out what it was. "What's wrong?" asked Kakiya, her eyes looking up to the han-you's golden eyes. He was looking right back at her, and she could see in his eyes that he was trying to hear something. She began to listen, too, and sure enough they heard a small noise, like a bush shaking.

There was a small and hushed "Ow!", and Inuyasha turned away, even though he didn't want to. Kakiya was a little nervous, but she was the first to walk up to the sound.

When she looked on the other side of the bush, she gasped. "Senji?!?! O MY GOSH!! HOW'D YOU FIND ME?!?!?!" Inuyasha was just flat out shocked.

A young boy's voice was heard by Inuyasha next. "Easy! I sniffed you out! Duh!" A teenage wolf demon stepped out from behind the bush. He was tall, about the age of 17. Inuyasha could tell by his clothes that he was a wolf domen. He was as tall as the han-you, just about an inch shorter. He didn't look very strong though. He had ears like Kouga's, human-like, but pointed. He had large brown eyes, and a really handsome face. It appeared flawless....no moles, no acne, no over-sized nose. Inuyasha was stunned that he hadn't picked up the scent. He was smiling at Kakiya, who looked like she was going to faint she was so stunned. Almost immediately, he took her in his arms. "I missed you so much, I had to come looking for you..." Inuyasha turned a bright red with anger, and he clenched his fists together. _That bastard had_ _better get his hands off her or I'll be forced to maul that "pretty boy's" face! _"...Where were you all this time?"

"I've been with my human brother, Miroku, and Inuyasha, the inu-han-you, Sango, a "demon slayer", and Shippo, a young kitsune. I was going to come back after Kouga and Inuyasha's fight over Kagome..." Inuyasha flinched at the name "...but I hadn't seen Miroku-san for ages! He even thought I was dead!" Kakiya could have gone on, but chose to stop here, mainly because she saw the look on inuyasha's face._ Uh oh...not good...shoudn't'a hugged him!!! _

"I'd like to meet these other people. I've heard of you, Inuyasha, and your strength. If you don't mind me sayin' so, I'm jealous of your strength." Inuyasha's face went from anger to amazement.

"Really? O..." was all he could get to leave his mouth. He had others who wanted his strength? _I never thought anyone would want the strength of a han-you! This is kinda cool! _

Short silence

"So....you wanna come with us to the camp, Senji? You can meet the rest of the gang!!" Kakiya asked the wolf demon. Inuyasha's face again went red.

"Love to!" The gang headed off, Senji and Kakiya leading the way. Senji had his arm linked with Kakiya's, and Inuyasha was not at all OK with this. He was fuming he was so pissed off. If you were there, you could have seen steam coming from his cute little ears that's how mad he was. Senji and Kakiya were "catching up", Kakiya talked, at first, about her defeating Naraku, and Senji about what was going on back at "the Den".

When they finally got back, Shippo ran at Senji, and he too was fuming like Inuyasha. He ran at Senji, thinking he was Kouga. "DIE YOU!!!"

"SHIPPO NO!!!" yelled Kakiya, and Shippo stopped in mid air and fell to the ground. "He's a freind...His name is Senji ."

"Oh! Sorry! I though you were Kouga." It was Senji's turn to be amazed now.  
"Wow! You people must really hate Kouga! Well, except you Kakiya, since you're his sister, I mean..."

"Actually I hate him too."

"Well, I'll bet we all do here, then. He let his girl "Kagome" banish me."

"What!?" shouted Shippo, Inuyasha and Kakiya in harmony.

"I'll explain later."

Later on during dinner

"Now will you tell us Senji?" asked a curious Kakiya.

"OK. It all started when I was born, actually. I was discriminated against because I'm a han-you..." Inuyasha, who had not been listening, now began to listen intently. "...Kouga and the gang always made fun of me. When Kakiya came, she was the only one who would defend me from their insults, and we soon became friends..." Kakiya smiled. "...Some years later, Kakiya went away, suposedly with you guys. That same day, Kouga brought this young woman named "Kagome" home to the den. She almost immediately started to boss me around, and Kouga let her do it, too. One day, I just didn't listen. I was getting sick of her cold and cruel remarks, so I dilibretly dissobeyed her. She went to Kouga, saying I tried to "rape" her, and he banished me, even though he knew I would never do such a thing. So I came looking for Kakiya, thinking she would accept me, and allow me to come with her. But, seeing she is with you, Inuyasha, I'll leave her to you."

Kakiya eyes filled with tears. "Don't say your gonna leave already! Stay! Please! At least for a while!"

"I f you want me to stay, I will, but I doubt it will make Inuyasha happy," replied Senji.

_Wow...He's very unselfish for a wolf demon... _thought Inuyasha.

"Is it OK with you Inuyasha?" Kakiya asked, with big pleading puppy eyes.

She knew Inuyasha would never say no if she gave him the "puppy eyes" look. "For a while, I guess." Kakiya's face lit up, and she immediately jumped into Senji's arms. Inuyasha just walked away, into the woods. "Oh no. Excuse me, I'll go talk to him." She got up, and followed Inuyasha into the dense woods.

"He doesn't have to stay if you don't want him to, ya know." she said into the darkness. Inuyasha turned around, and Kakiya saw that he looked as if he would cry. She ran up to him and hugged him. He was shocked at first, but soon hugged her back. They held each other for a long time, neither wanting to let go.

"Kakiya, I need to talk to you..."

PREVIEW!!!

Coming soon...Chapter 3: The First Battle of the Thrity Sacred Jewels:

Inuyasha tells Kakiya he has to talk to her, and he tells her how he feels. (How does he really feel? read and find out!!) But, the next morning, they are attacked by a new INVISIBLE type of demon!!! What is this strange creature, and how will they get is's jewel? Read and find out soon....


	3. The KizuYoukai

Kakiya-chan here! Hannah-san is sorry shehasn't been able to keep up lately with her story. She's been off tryin to keep us all under control --' Inuyasha's been a little unbearable lately with Senji around, so she's been tryin to calm him down. I hope she's able to soon....he's startin to scare me a lil bit xx......well, back to the story! O! and she also promises to make her chapters longer, and maybe some possible "fluff" later on in the story - !!! Enjoy!!!!!!

**Chapter 3: Kizu-youkai**

"Kakiya, I have something to talk to you about." Inuyasha lead our Rainbow you-kai friend over a little deeper into the forest. She was a little curious, and there was no doubt that Inuyasha knew this; you could tell by the totally lost look on her face. Inuyasha usually didn't act so "secretive". "Look...Senji and you are friends...I get that...but I just feel like he's gonna take you away from me..."

"Whadiya mean? Senji wouldn't do that, Inuyasha!"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T THINK HE WOULD, BUT I FEEL LIKE HE'S GOING TO, OK!?" Kakiya was shocked; she was sure the whole forest had heard him that time. "Kakiya, I really don't wanna loose you to a wolf demon like I did Kagome to Kouga, so I'll tell you this now before I loose my chance..." He took both of her hands in his. "Kakiya, I...."

He was cut short; a strong and sudden gail hit them, knocking them over. Inuyasha caught Kakiya in the air, and positioned himself so she would land on him and not the ground when the touched down. They flew a good thirty feet before they hit ground, and almost immediately Kakiya got up and helped Inuyasha up. (Rainbow demon's weigh as heavy as a pillow, so he wasn't really hurt from being smashed.) A shady form appeared in front of them, and it soon took the form of a woman.

"Who the Hell are you!?" Inuyasha demanded, drawing the transforming Tetsusaiga and pushing Kakiya behind him to protect her.

"I am Tsukitana, a Kizu-youkai wind demon. I take it you are Inuyasha, the Inu-youkai? Or should I say han-you?" said the woman. She looked similar to Kagura, only with a silver kimono and silver hair, similar to that of Inuyasha's. She had red eyes, and her hair seemed to constantly be moving in the wind, even when there was no wind to move it.

"No shit, Captain Obvious! Why are you here!" The littleinu-youkai seemed just a little bit tense. He was actually quitepissed at "Tsukitana". _I was just about to tell her too! It was the first time I'd have eversaid it and that bitch ruined it! I'll Kill her! _

"Inuyasha, she has a Jyaki Honjin Jewel! I wouldn't mess with her! She was probably sent by Kagura to get us!" Kakiya whispered in the inu-youkai's ear, or at least she tried to, beings that she was about a foot and a half (estimated guess) shorter than him.

The sound was carried on a small gust of wind, and Tsukitana heard them. "you're actually right, you pathetic han-yous. So I would be offended if you forget my name, because I'm here to KILL YOU!!!" Another gail came their way, only this time, they were ready. Inuyasha pulled Kakiya onto his back and used the gail to glide back to camp. Of course, Tsukitana followed.

Back at camp, Senji immediately ran to Kakiya and demanded to know where they had been so long, fearing they had ....ughhgh.... yeah... So. Kakiya explained they had a run-in with a Kizu-youkai, but by that time, Tsukitana was at the camp. She materialized before their very eyes, in the same form she had before. Kizu-youkai are known to change forms depending on the situation. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all ran over to the others, and Inuyasha again drew Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha, Kizu-youkai can still be affected by physical attacks when they are in their human form. Shemight take a while to get out of her human form, too," Kakiya hinted from behind Inuyasha's back, a place where even if the sound where carried on the wind, it would bounce off of his back and go the other direction so it would never reach Tsukitana.

"Right!"_ I can sense it....the place where the two air forces meet....the scar of the wind! _"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha lashed out at the Kizu-youkai with his famous Scar of the Wind attack. It hit! Inuyasha and the gang waited for the smoke to clear.

Senji just stood there with an open mouth, gawking at Inuyasha's attack. "Damn...You are strong..." Kakiya giggled at the look on Senji's face. But I do have to admit, it did look comical .

The smoke cleared. The gang could see nothing for a while. But then Kakiya let them all down when she said "She's still here." Tsukitana materialized in front of them again, but this time, in the form of a young teenage boy. The eyes were red and the hair and clothes were still silver, though...Kizu-youkai have no power over that. "It changes from human to wind quickly. There's only one thing I can do..." Kakiya had to wait though. It is not proper manners to attack while your opponent is speaking.

"I cannot be beaten by such slow attacks, you fools...I am to fast for you!"

"We'll see about that, Tsukitana!" yelled Kakiya. She ran towards Tsukitana at lightning speed, beings she was naturally faster than Kouga. She didn't need the jewel shards or the jewels to become as fast as him. When she got halfway between Inuyasha and Tsukitana, she set up a barrier in less than a second around her,and rose her hand with the palm towards Tsukitana, who froze; she was temporarily paralyzed. "Now Inuyasha! Use the Cyrystal Tetsusaiga! Hurry! You don't have much time! NOW!"

Inuyasha hesitated, thinking he might hit Kakiya, but then he saw the barrier around her that would make the crystal Tetsusaiga go right through her. Immediately, Tetsusaiga began to turn into what looked like a giant quartz crystal. Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs, "KONGOUSOUHA!" The crystals flew towards the Kizu-youkai, and almost immediately the youkai was totally and completely destroyed. A small blue sphere floated to the ground as Kakiya let off the barrier. She went and picked it up, and added it to a small chain that had been used to carry the Shikon no Tama shards back in those days around her neck.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Senji just stood there, gawking at the pair of demons who had once been hanyou's. They were still known as hanyou's,because no one really knew of Inuyasha's transformation into you-kai to destroy the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha ran over to Kakiya. "Kakiya, arigatoo gozaimasu."

"Thanks for what? All I did was paralyze her."

"But that gave me the chance to attack. But I....umm...."

"Hai?" said the curious Kakiya, wondering about what he had wanted to say earlier.

Inuyasha took her into his arms completely to her surprise, and held her. Whathe said made her even more surprised, though."Kakiya, I...Aishiteru yo" Yes, this, too, carried on the wind, and everyone heard it, even Senji, who didn't look to happy about it.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kakiya said gladly, her heart full of joy as she looked up at the handsome inu-youkai.

PREVIEW TO CHAPTER 4!!!

OK...He finally told her! But now someone is really mad betcha can't guess who it is and is willing to fight Inuyasha for her. Will Inuyasha fight, knowing Kakiya is for peace, and will likely get mad at him if he does fight? Stay tuned!!!


	4. Senji vs Inuyasha

hey guys sorry i havent been on in a wile...ive had volleyball and school '...and ive been writing out the next few chapters so its been takin me a while... well, here goes... enjoy...

**Chapter 4: The Battle of the Hearts**

Kakiya looked up into Inuyasha's golden eyes, her own dark brown eyes glowing like a fire. They continued to hold each other, while the others looked on in disbelief. Miroku just looked flat out dumbfounded: jaw dropped, eyes popping, and hand, of course,in the usual place. SLAP!

Senji's eyes were glowing with a different light, though...rage. He stormed over to Inuyasha and Kakiya, who looked up when he was about three feet away. He reached out to pull Kakiya away from Inuyasha, but Inuyasha stepped in front, thinking he was gonna hurt her. Inuyasha didn't look too happy now, either. "What the heck you doin', flea bag?" he said, in his usual tough-guy tone.

"Gettin' her away from you, doi!" said the obviously toughening-up Senji. "I'll fight you for her, dangit, and I know I'll win!"

"HAH! Don't make me laugh! you literally cowered over there when that Kizuyoukai came out you Baka!(Idiot!) Korosuzo! (I'll kick you'r ass!)" Inuyasha stopped and turned toward Kakiya, and thought about what he just said. _Hold it! This is her friend. Plus, she doesn't like it when people fight over her, she's told me that like a thousand times. I can't fight him in front of her! _"Nevermind that. No. I'll kill you if we fight. That's not a smart choice, Senji."

Kakiya was amazed. Inuyasha was turning down a fight! This was almost impossible! _He's doin' this because he knows Senji was my childhood friend..._ thought Kakiya._ He doesn't want me to hurt inside..._

Inuyasha didn't have a choice but to fight. Almost as soon as he was done saying this, Senji packed a powerful punch right in Inuyasha's stomach! Inuyasha and Kakiya went flying backwards, and would have hit a tree if it weren't for Kakiya's barrier that stopped them mid-flight. Inuyasha looked at Senji, rage burning in his eyes. "Put down the barrier, so I can at least move." He told her gently, but still with a kind of tough accent in his tone. She listened to his request, and as soon as the barrier was down, they went crashing the whole 4 feet to the ground. "Ow!" was all the young little larku (rainbow) youkai could say as she hit the hard dirt below her. When she looked up, Inuyasha was storming towards a smirking Senji.

Inuyasha threatened Senji with his claws by cracking his knuckles as he approached him, but Senji was not in the least bit scared. He had been training secretly for years, even since before he met Inuyasha, and he thought he was prepared to face him now, to win the girl he wanted. He didn't know that fighting over Kakiya was a dumb mistake, because she hated being fought over.

Kakiya, however, in this instance, was mad at Senji and not Inuyasha. Inuyasha hadn't wanted to fight, so Senji had pulled him into it by punching him. Inuyasha thought Senji had ment to send Kakiya flying with him, but, well, Senji hadn't. But he still knew she wouldn't get hurt, so he went back to concentrating on his upcoming battle with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha waited... either Senji would attack, or he would have to pick someplace where Senji would be vulnerable to his attack, so he could be easily beaten. He found it. Now Kakiya had recently taught Inuyasha an "attack" called "ken'gure", in which the person who uses it can see his apponents moves before they happen, and they can also stop time for brief moments so as to appear, to others, to be moving at an unbelievable speed. If mastered, this technique can also bring back the dead, and heal the sick. Kakiya had mastered it, and Inuyasha was learning it.

He closed his eyes and meditated. He saw for a brief moment that Senji would attack with his claws above his waist. _Perfect_, thought Inuyasha. He opened his eyes again, smirked (tough guy smile), and Senji charged, his claws, like Inuyasha saw, above his waist. Inuyasha used ken'gure again, stopping time, and, racing forward, placed his foot right where it hurts on guys. Senji doubled over, saying in an almost high and squeaky voice "That was unexpected."

"Baka, you left yourself open to it!" Inuyasha said, glorying over him. "Maybe you should have thought about if you ever wanted to have kids or not before you attacked."

Everyone started to laugh. Inuyasha had won again.

"Inu! You did it! You used the ken'gure!" shouted a totally excited Kakiya. She ran to his arms, and Senji, thinking twice, like Inuyasha told him to, decided to give up, because he was still on the ground, whrithing like a worm.

PEEK INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER: Inuyasha and the gang get their second taste of the new jewels. A frantic Snake demon has decided to kidnap Kakiya, and Inuyasha is NOT happy. And, Miroku tries to talk to Inuyasha about his half sister...Stay tuned!


End file.
